


Corrective Rape

by Black_Pannther



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Accidental Non sexual Wetting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Religious Content, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: Jared comes from a religious family. His father Gerald being a strict domineering Baptist preacher. Gerald has a fool proof plan to save the gay youth in his congregation.





	1. Sodomy

Jared’s dad boomed from behind the pulpit, “Hmmm, sodomite… sodomy. Those seem to just be words. Right? It’s amazing how those just words seem to do so much damage in our youth today. The devil is using them to build himself an army to fight against God and what other way to do it than to whisper in these teenagers ears telling them to commit sins of the flesh?”

“ We already know what the bible preaches against sodomy.” He continued to drone on. “It absolutely FORBIDS it stating that man is NOT suppose to lie with another man as he would a woman. It is PERVERTED, it is UNCLEAN, it is DISGUSTING and if the bible allowed it then God would have made man and woman both with reproductive organs, then again why would he make man AND woman, why not all the same gender? Adam and Steve instead of Adam and Eve? Because it is wrong, that’s why. It is of the devil and if you commit sodomy then GOD will toss you into the blazing inferno that the bible calls HELL. FIRE AND BRIMSTONE PEOPLE… FIRE AND BRIMSTONE.” 

The congregation nodded mutely in agreement to the horrifying visuals the preacher was drilling into their heads. “So having this knowledge, why do we allow ourselves to succumb to such perversions? Because we are ignorant into heeding to the word of God. Our job is to save our young people from succumbing to the sins of the flesh. I know a boy who had finally decided he was going to become a sodomite. One night, four guys jumped him in the alley, tossed him into their van, drove him into the woods and they RAPED him. You may think oh what a terrible thing to happen to this teen but let me tell you that it was GOD who used these four men to punish him so that he will leave his wicked ways and learn to walk in the light. The path to righteousness. It is God’s cure for gays who have not yet committed sins of the flesh and he was so lucky for God to send them to brutally sodomize him or hell will be lapping at his heels now can I get an amen on that?”

“Amen.” The congregation chimed in harmony. In the front row, Jared sat quietly, eyes trained on his father at the pulpit. Behind his vision hid silent betrayal for he knew he was one of those teens his father unwittingly preached about.

“My son, Jared.” His father stretched his arm towards Jared and the tall boy stood for all to see. “He is a fine boy who walks in the light. God has shined his grace upon him and has shown him the path to righteousness‘. He has never been in trouble with the laws of man, he has never received disciplinary action from his school, he has not given into the temptations of the flesh. His grades are good by the grace of God and to say I am proud of him would be wrong because pride is a sin. We give credit where credit is due, the man who created us. The father who gave us this glory, our Lord and savior; let us pray.” 

The whole congregation stood in their pews, heads bowed as Jared’s father praised his son to God, thanking him for Jared not being touched by homosexuality. It was the same line he quoted in his prayers every Sunday morning and night. Jared bowed his head, closed his eyes and mentally quoted his own prayer for God to give him the strength to confess to his father that he had been touched by homosexuality. He prayed that his father would not bring down his wrath upon him once he confessed of this sin not yet committed of the flesh. 

He prayed that their father would show mercy on him knowing that he, his brother and sister feared the angry hands of their father because he believed in the old spare the rod, spoil the child method and each time he delivered the painful licks on his children’s flesh, he would quote the scriptures of the bible over and over again making his children parrot those scriptures back to him and once the corporal punishments were over, his children were to thank him for punishing them before falling on their hands and knees praying to God to forgive them of their transgressions and they were to remain that way until he felt his children have been washed with the blood of the Lord’s forgiveness and they were to thank God for forgiving their undeserving souls.

As the congregation spilled out the door, each stopping to shake the preacher’s hand praising him for such a powerful sermon. He nodded, adding “I am pleased that my sermon has met your approval. It was God who put those words into my mouth.” As the people walked away, he left them with the final words “Go with the grace of God.”

Gerald’s family met him at the end of the line. “Are you ready Gerald?” Asked his wife. They did not have any terms of endearment( pet names for each other). Gerald felt that was talk that belonged in the bedroom during their times of love making. Any other time, he considered it a sin. He also believed that love making only took place when the husband and wife were trying to make a baby. Any other time, it was sins of the flesh which was why they never shared a bed because it would lead to temptations to commit such sins. The only time they were allowed to share a bed was when it was time to procreate.

The decision to have a baby never came from the woman. It would be Gerald’s choice. He would tell his wife to cook them a special dinner for two because such matters were to be discussed in private. Once they were alone, the food cooked to his liking, they would eat in silence because to talk during meal times would take their focus off of God and the blessings he has bestowed upon them. Once dinner was finished, the dishes washed and put away in their designated cupboards, Gerald would sit with his wife Sharon and tell her that God had spoken to him in a dream and he wants them to procreate in his name thus that night being the night of their love making until she would become pregnant then he would return to his own bedroom. 

When the time the baby was to be delivered, Gerald refused to watch the birth of his own child stating that the woman’s body needs to be covered in front of another man even if that other man was her own husband so he would allow the doctors to deliver the baby while he waited pacing outside the door of the delivery room.

Sadly, Jared was born a sickly child. Gerald would blame Sharon, telling her that she had sinned against God so he is punishing her through their child and she would fall onto her knees begging God for forgiveness. When she would explain to Gerald that she had no clue what she did wrong, he would then tell her that when they were supposed to be procreating in the name of God, she soiled it by becoming aroused causing God to bring his wrath upon their unborn child as a punishment for her transgressions. 

Jared was born two months premature, he was hooked up to an incubator for a month before he was allowed to come home. His father distanced himself from him because a son born out of arousal was the son born of the devil therefore he was much harder on Jared with his punishments explaining that he had to beat the devil out of him. 

As the years passed, Jared had proven himself to be worthy of his father’s love. He tried to be the perfect soldier of God and his efforts paid off the day his father started bragging about his accomplishments to the congregation after he would offer them the constant reminder of how his son was born out of evil because of his mother’s arousal during his procreation and how God had punished their son by making him ill. His son was the creation of the devil but his strong teachings had pulled his son out of the darkness and into the light and now he walked with God on the path to righteousness.

Jared wondered if his father would feel the same way if he admitted to him that he was gay.


	2. Sins of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared comes out to his father and discovers that there may still be some evil in him and is quarantined to the basement to reflect on his heart's transgressions.

“Lights out Jared.” His father called from the hallway as Jared sat on the floor beside his bed, knees bent, his legs rested beneath him and his hands pressed together with his finger intertwined praying that God will give him the strength to confess his homosexuality to his father.

Jared pulled himself up off of the floor, smacking the light switch with the palm of his hand. Tomorrow he will confess to his father and hopefully he will show him more mercy than he has shown the other boys and girls who’s parents had brought them to him, asking him to cure their child of the homosexual disease. 

He didn’t know what his father did to cure those teens but whatever it was, it put the fear of God in them and he only hoped he didn’t suffer what ever fate they had suffered.

That night, Jared’s dreams were plagued with nightmares involving hell fire and his father laughing and telling him that hell was lapping at his heels. As he entered the kitchen, he looked like death warmed over. “Jared?” His mother’s soft voice reached her exhausted son’s ears. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“He can wait until after breakfast.” His father shot her a chastising glare. “Right now we eat in silence so that we can focus on the blessing that the Lord has bestowed upon us.”

His mother bowed her head submissively at his father. Her hands loosely folded in front of her as she remained standing. As everyone took their places at the dining room table, she began placing the food in the center. Bacon, eggs, toast, jam, biscuits, sausage gravy, orange juice and milk. The adults never drank coffee because Gerald believed it to be the devil’s nectar like alcohol. Drinking such beverages leads to doing the devil’s work. 

Before they began to eat, their father opened the bible and began reading a passage, when he was through, he passed it on to Sharon who read the verse after him: they passed the bible around until everyone has had their chance to read a verse ending it with Gerald instructing, “Now let us pray.” 

After the prayer, everyone ate in silence, focusing on the blessings God had bestowed upon them the day before. If they couldn’t think of one, then being alive was enough.

After breakfast had ended, Sherri and Megan began clearing the dishes. Jared and Jeff were not allowed to help with the house work because according to Gerald, it was a woman’s job. Instead, the boys had to work in the yard and other chores that were considered a man’s job.

“Jared?” Gerald waved his hand towards his office indicating that he wanted the lad to follow him.

Jared quietly complied knowing it was now or never. Swallowing the massive fear filled lump in his throat as his father silently closed the door.

Gerald walked around his desk, pulled out the rolling chair before sitting down. After he got himself situated, he pointed his hand towards the chair on the other side of his desk.

Jared’s legs shook as he sat down in the indicated chair, eyes trained on his father because if he would have averted them, Gerald would know that he was hiding something. He always remarked how only sneaky people averts their eyes. A real man will look you straight in the face and he expected his sons to show him that respect. “You have something on your mind.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. 

“Yes sir.” Jared swallowed thickly.

“And the Lord has placed it heavily on your heart.” Gerald continued to read his son. “It is why you haven’t slept well last night.”

“Yes sir.” Jared repeated, trying to keep the quiver from his voice.

His father nodded, pressing the palms of his hands together, fingers intertwined with his index fingers pressed thoughtfully to the bottom of his chin. “What is on your mind that you feel you need to confess?”

Jared wondered if by chance his father already knew what his confession was. It was almost as if he could read his thoughts. “Well…” He began. He remembered that Gerald did not like stammering. It was one of the things that annoyed him immensely so he cleared his throat. “I have been feeling this way for a long time. I thought it was only a phase but as time went by, nothing’s changed.” Not a very good start on his part.

“I don’t want a background to your confession.” His father barked causing his son to jump. “Just tell me so that we can deal with it in prayer.”

“I’m gay.” Jared deadpanned, wondering if that was point blank enough and judging from his father’s reaction, he was pretty sure he got that message loud and clear.

“I see.” Said Gerald trying to school his expression and keep the anger from his voice in which he masked it pretty well. “And when you say gay, I am pretty certain you weren’t referring to you being happy.”

“No sir.” Jared admitted in a small voice, eyes welling up with tears but he didn’t let them spill out.

His father nodded in thought. “And have you given into the urges of the flesh?”

Jared’s eyebrows nit together in a frown, confusion etched in his features.

“Have you lain with another man?” His father firmly explained. “Or did anything orally with a man? It’s not that hard to understand Jared.”

“No sir.” Jared inhaled a quivering breath, inwardly wishing that he could make himself invisible underneath his father’s intense gaze.

Jared flinched as his father stood up from behind his desk. “Well then, I do believe we have ourselves a problem here.” Without waiting for his son to respond, “But since you have not given into the temptations of the flesh, there may be hope for you; now I‘m not congratulating you on resisting temptation because even if you haven‘t sinned of the body, you have sinned in your heart. The devil has grabbed hold of your spirit and is twisting it to do his bidding but you have done the right thing by confronting me now run along to school before you’re late. I will pray heavily on this. I will pray that the Lord will save your soul from eternal damnation.”

Wow. His father took that a lot better than he expected so why was Jared filled with so much trepidation? Gerald despised gays, he could tell that from his sermons. All day long Jared’s thoughts kept wondering back to his confession to his father and what the old man might have in store for him.

At the end of the school day, the three siblings, Jeff, Jared and Megan quietly walked home. They only lived a couple of blocks away so it wasn’t a long hike. Jeff was a senior in High school, Jared was a junior and Megan was in the seventh grade in middle school; those two schools were side by side only divided by a parking lot. There were no after school activities or after school hangouts because Gerald believed that evil preys on children who hangout together leading them to get into trouble. Idle hands lead to the devil’s deeds. That is why kids needed to be kept home and kept busy with chores, studying the Lord’s word and praying. His children weren’t even allowed to hangout with each other in each other’s rooms or any other rooms. Their jobs were to focus of God; not each other. Hence not even being allowed to talk to each other. In running a strict home he ran it with an iron fist. 

As his three offspring entered their home, putting their book bags and jackets in their designated areas because cleanliness is next to Godliness then they set out to do their daily chores. Chores before homework was one of the rules of the house; as Jared read the chore wheel on the refrigerator, he noticed that Jeff had been given his chores. 

Hearing the rough clearing of throat, Jared looked questioningly at his father. “I guess you’re wondering why your name isn’t written down on the chore wheel?”

“Yes sir.” Jared nodded the affirmative.

“Come with me.” Gerald spoke softly but firmly and Jared followed quietly behind him and gasped when he found himself standing at the top of the stairs of their basement. His father pulled the chain dangling from the ceiling clicking on the light.

The florescent light bulb illuminated the entire full sized basement casting dancing shadows on the mural painted brick walls, giving the impression of the flesh colored demons with bony wings flying above the painted inferno. Everything took on a life of their own as the naked bulb swung above the stair case. The basement was empty of all furniture, not even old packing boxes littered the corner. 

Covering the entire far end of the wall was mural painted with the biblical description of hell fire and brimstone. The flames painted with an angry red, the devil hovering over the disfigured screaming souls grinning menacingly. Above that was a smaller images of Jesus kneeling on a cloud crying over the tortured souls; to the right corer of Jesus, was a painting of a castle with streets of gold and a pearly white gate locked tight and a screaming soul being cast into hell. Above that was the only small rectangular window stained with years of dust residue. Sharon and Megan both were too afraid to enter the basement even if it were to clean the window. That explained the warm musty smell that inhabited the makeshift hell Jared would soon be occupying.

On each wall, Jared noticed a different mural of a soul being tortured in some fashion different than each painting he saw. All these works of art were to give his children the feeling of being in hell without the actual fire burning them but he had other forms of torture for them.

Jared shivered inwardly as his eyes took on the horrifying scenes on the walls. If his father noticed, he gave no indication; just continued to walk ahead of him stopping at the bottom of the stairs allowing Jared to pass. 

“The Lord spoke to me in a prayer and told me that I must quarantine you down here until he rids your heart of this dark evil that plagues your soul. If I allow you to remain upstairs, that evil will spread like an untamed virus into your siblings and we can’t have that. I have arranged it with your school for you to have home schooling without internet of course because it is the gateway to hell and damnation and the devil uses it as a way of making contact with as many souls as he can. Your school books are against that wall.” Gerald nodded towards the wall with the stained rectangular window and the huge horrifying mural beneath it. “You will work hard to keep your grades up. You will be fasting the entire time you are down here so that your entire focus will be on the Lord and begging his forgiveness for the sins you have committed in your heart and you will ask for guidance as I will do the same.”


	3. Eternal Damnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared continued his imprisonment in the basement while his father moves forward in an attempt to cure his son of the gay disease.

Jared didn’t get much sleep that night. Sleeping on the cold concrete floor made his tossing and turning rather uncomfortable and although the basement was pitch black when the single, dangling light bulb was switched off, he could still feel those looming souls silently screaming for someone to show them mercy and Jesus on the cloud looking down but he wasn’t crying and he wasn’t sadly watching the tortures souls; instead, his accusing eyes bore into him casting judgment causing him to curl into a fetal position crying silently into the concrete floor, inhaling deeply as another wave of sobs over took him, some stray unswept dust vacuumed up his nose with that deep inhale and he ignored the tickle they have caused.

Jared finally fell into an exhausted slumber around three in the morning but he really wasn’t sure if it was because in the basement it was a whole other timeless world. His dreams were filled with horrifying images of him burning in the lake of fire becoming one of those screaming souls on the wall.

He knew when six in the morning arrived because he could hear the house come to life with the sounds of his siblings entering the kitchen and their mother announcing that breakfast was ready. That was Jared’s cue to feel his way through the darkness to pull the chain above the stairs switching on the light. He then pulled his history book from the top pile of books against the wall and began his home schooling.

Once he was finished with his school work, he gently pushed the papers through the crack between the bottom of the door and the medal door frame. Feeling the stack of papers slip out of his loose grip, he knew his father had collected them.

Afterwards, he knelt down in front of the wall, eyes focused on crying Jesus and began to pray over his transgressions and sneaking in a plea for his freedom into that prayer. After he felt his  praying was complete although his father instructed that he utilize his entire day in prayer but the good Lord would understand if he punched out early; right?

For the rest of the day, he rocked back and forth against the far wall, wishing there was a way he could reach that window if only to have a glance outside. The day seemed to go at a snail’s pace seeing that all he could do was sit and think of ways he could escape this hell even if for a day.

He  made a mental note on how he could get out and then come back home unnoticed. He fell asleep in the sitting position and was surprised to hear his siblings walking noisily to the kitchen and his mother announcing it was breakfast time.

Holy shit, he couldn’t believe he actually fell asleep and passed the first day away. Gratefully he reached for his text books and as a repeat of the day before, did his school work, said the same old prayer and then fantasized about sneaking outside to see the world that is going on without him.

By the time day three had arrived, Jared found himself to be quite famished. The nauseous feeling in his stomach each time it growled loudly. He was wondering if this was how he was going to die. Maybe his father was sending him to hell from which he came and starving him to death was something God told his father to do. The very thought of that happening sent chills up and down Jared’s spine.

By day four, Jared was sobbing uncontrollable from fear and loneliness. He crept up the stairs and pressed his ear against the bottom crack of the door listening on whether or not his name would be mentioned. Maybe Megan would ask when was Jared going to be let out of the basement? Or his mother pleading with him to let their son be with his family again but there was no mention of his name whatsoever and that was what brought on another stream of sobs. He didn’t even bother to pray because what kind of God would allow this to happen to one of his children? Unless he really was a child of the devil like his father said therefore his prayers only fell on deaf ears so why bother praying at all?

With that logical reasoning, Jared began to feel rebellious, eyes scanning the basement for anything he could use to make himself a makeshift ladder to climb out that window to freedom for a day.

The phone rang in Gerald’s office. He always gave the certain men his personal number to avoid any unknown church eavesdroppers to listen in on the conversation because as the saying goes, walls have ears so here he was sitting in his office at home, the phone pressed against his ear. “Yes, I’m glad you’ve returned my call. I will meet you outside of town just like the last time. We will meet at the bus depot. Be there in one hour.”

After he hung up the phone, he wrote a check out to CASH from the church’s account and headed towards the bank.

Once he had the cash in hand, he a met the four men at the bus depot. “You got the money?” Asked the man with a gray beard, His greasy stringy hair matched his this thick beard; when he smiled, you could see missing teeth; what teeth he had remaining, were darkened with tobacco and coffee stains. His pudgy build shown that this wasn’t a man who believed in daily exercises and he was dressed like a lumber jack, with his red flannel shirt torn at the elbows. His dark stained jeans looked as if it hadn’t been cleaned in years same with his body. The other two men didn’t look any worse than the first man.

The preacher was careful on who he chose to do his dirty work, that was why he hired the four men with a shady past to maintain the church building and keep the yard freshly manicured and anytime he had an unsavory job to be done, these were the guys and since he didn't fully trust these shady men to get the job done right, he send his son Jeff to supervise them.

“Wait.” The first man pointed out, “This picture is of your younger son.”

“Are you sure about this Brother Gerald?” Asked the second man, disbelief wavering his voice.

“I am absolutely positive.” Gerald shoved the picture at the first man. “The Lord put it on my heart to hire you four men to do this to my son. It is the only thing that will save him. Jeff will be waiting for you in your usual designated spot; you know the drill. ”

The four men exchanged glances before the first man pulled the envelope from the preacher’s hand, his fat stained fingers feathering over the edge of the money counting to make sure they were paid the agreed amount.


	4. God's Four Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerald hires four shady men to cure his son of his gay disease.

Jared immediately pushed himself away from the wall he was reclined against, scrambling to the middle of the basement, knees knelt on the hard concrete floor, hands pressed together, fingers intertwined as he pretended to pray as the basement door opened. “Boy?” The name his father used when he felt his son didn’t deserve his legal given name; Jared had to earn his name back.

“Yes sir?” Jared responded, eyes still trained on weeping Jesus on the wall.

“I am allowing you an hour of freedom.” His father remained at the top of the stairs, only his shadow can be seen from Jared’s angle. “You are to walk to our church where you will kneel at the alter in front of our Lord and Savior and you will pray for him to be merciful in his retribution.”

“Yes sir.” Jared tried not to sound eager and not once considering the words ‘retribution’ and what his father meant by that. He got an hour of freedom. The church was six blocks away. This will give him a chance to look for items to bring home with him to build a ladder beneath the window in the basement allowing him the sweet freedom every day until night fall.

His father stepped aside allowing Jared to exit the basement. When Jared stepped outdoors, his eyebrows furrowed in a frown. His father never let his children to wonder in the pitch black of night. He always said that the devil roamed the streets. That explained the drug dealers, homeless people, drunks and prostitutes plaguing the streets. The devil already owned their souls.

Seeing his son’s hesitation, “Go. The Lord awaits you.”

Jared slowly shuffled his way down the sidewalk feeling his father’s eyes bore into the back of his head. It wasn’t until he was out of his father’s view that he  let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

A smile graced his lips as the soft wind kissed his face. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back basking in the cool, gentle breeze. He didn’t even notice the old, white van following him.

The four men waited for Jared to notice they were following him; Any kids with the street smarts would have but the unsuspecting soon to be victim seemed oblivious to their presence so they pulled the van to a stop. The driver got out with the other three men following close at his heels. “Hey fag.” Called the leader of the pack.

Jared froze in mid step, The four men circled him while Jeff backed up into the shadows opening his bible to the passage his father picked out for him to read. “Yeah, this one looks real young and fresh.” He heard one of the men speak.

“Kind of delicate like a woman.” Said the second man.

The other men laughed, their circle closing in on their poor unsuspecting victim. Jeff frowned wishing these men would just get this brutality done and over with instead of dragging it out with mindless dribble. He had his own homework to finish.

Being sheltered all his life, Jared didn’t know how to react. That explained why he didn’t fight back when guy number three shoved him to the ground while the fourth guy kicked him hard in the ass with his steel tip boot clad foot.

Jared did the only thing he could think of, he cried and pleaded for his life. “Look, if it’s money you want, I’ll get it for you… I’ll find a way but I’ll get it for you.”

“We don’t want your damn money fag.” Said guy number one as he grabbed the boy from his belt loop in the back of his crisp clean blue jeans.

“Yeah,” Continued guy number two. “We only want to fuck you to the moon.” The laugh that came from that man gave Jared the impression that he was an uneducated hick. Maybe all four of them were.”

“When do we rape him Cletus?” Ask guy number four. Okay so Cletus must be the leader and wait….WHAT? THEY WERE GOING TO RAPE HIM?

Jared began to squirm, his arms and legs flailing valiantly but the men only tightened their grip. He screamed for dear life but to no avail, nobody came to save him. The four men dragged him into the woods, all grappling at the screaming boy’s clothes. “DAMN IT GUYS.” Cletus yelled as he slapped his three friends’ eager hands. “We can’t get him naked if we are all tuggin’ at his clothes.”

“Yes Cletus.” Said guy number two immediately embarrassed.

“Alright now one at a time.” Instructed Cletus as his pudgy fingers began to work the buttons on Jared’s shirt free.

“Here you go.” Said guy number two handing Cletus the knife becoming impatient with the small buttons on his shirt Cletus was trying to work free.

“Thanks Norm.” Cletus nodded at guy number two. These men must really be stupid to be committing rape and calling each other by name.

“Hey Cletus?” Guy number three looked expectantly at their leader.

“mmmm?” Cletus dragged the knife down the front of Jared’s shirt, popping off the buttons one by one.

“Me and Lenny were wonderin’ who gits to go first?” Ask guy number three as he took out his own pocket knife cutting Jared’s blue jeans away from his body not even giving the button a chance.

Cletus had to repeat himself about three or four times before clamping his meaty hand down on screaming Jared’s throat. “Norm and I will take his asshole, Lenny? you and Bradford can shove your dicks in his mouth.

“EWE GROSS.” Yelled Lenny as he jumped back keeping his hand on the zipper line. All three men’s head swiveled towards him. “He’s peein’ his pants like a little baby. He’s peein’ all over the ground.”

“So?” Cletus barked out. “This isn’t the first time it happened to a kid we raped.”

“Got his ass all wet too.” Lenny continued as if Cletus hadn’t spoken at all. “Gettin’ my hand all wet. Look at that, it’s sprayin’ right through my fingers.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Norm shouted loud enough for the neighborhood to hear him. The other three men held their breaths waiting for any signs that someone was coming to the rescue and when there were none, Norm continued. " And move your damn hand instead of letting him pee all over you like that then pull down his damn pants and forget about him pissing in them before someone catches us.”

Jared continued to struggle but the four men held him down. “Don’t forget to hit him.” Instructed Bradford as he sat on Jared’s bony ankles.

“After the rape.” Cletus shoved Jared forcefully on his knees. “We wasted enough time already."

The other guys nodded their agreements before taking their instructed places. With two dicks shoved in his ass and two shoved in his mouth with the threat that if he would bite them, they will pluck out his teeth one by one; Jeff took that as his cue to start reading the passage from his bible, "the LORD rained down burning sulfur on Sodom and Gomorrah — from the LORD out of the heavens. Thus he overthrew those cities and the entire plain, including all those living in the cities..." On and one he continued to read the passages from the book of Genesis, offering explanation of where the word sodomy came from.

Tears streaked Jared’s face as he felt he was severe burning in his ass as his flesh around the rectum began to tear and the blood lubricated the two men’s dicks for easy glide entry. His cries were muffled while the two dicks shoved down his throat cutting off his airway. The brutal pain drowned out his brother's scripture reading.

Jared thought they were done when he felt a weight being removed from his curved back until he felt a long tree branch being shoved up his asshole. He bucked and tried to scream but was still gagged by the two dicks shoved into his mouth.

 The assault seemed to go on forever. Jared thought he would end up dying before they were done until finally the two men pulled out of his mouth and before he knew what was happening, a work boot connected with his jaw. He received many beatings from the four men, a few kicks to the head, back, stomach, torso, dick, legs and face.

Once the men were gone, Jared hurriedly grabbed his torn and soiled jeans hissing as he pulled them over his battered body. The pee cooled considerably but Jared couldn’t bring himself to care.

Leaving his shirt on the ground beside his battered head, Jared rolled painfully on his side, pressing his face into the rocky, woodsy ground and began to sob loudly not caring who heard him.


	5. My Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being brutally raped, Jared meets Doctor Jensen who has his own practice in his home.

Jensen parked his car in front of his powder blue two story house. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he saw the old white van peel away from in front of his house. He quietly sauntered up his walk way, keys bouncing in his hand, stopped in front of his bottom step as he noticed uncontrollable sobbing coming from the woods beside his property.

He was about to step up onto that bottom step when that sobbing turned into gasping, then more sobbing. Giving up his quest to enter his home, Jensen made his way towards the woods.

As he drew closer to the woods, the sobbing grew louder. Jensen followed that sobbing and to his horror only a few feet into the woods was a battered, shirtless man crying into the dirt. “Hey kid, you alright?” That was a stupid question. Of course he wasn’t alright.

Upon instinct, Jensen broke into a run until he was looming over the battered figure. Kneeling down on one knee, Jensen lifted the bloodied and battered head and placed it on his knee. “No more please.” Jared begged for his life.

“Shhh.” Jensen shushed him, trying to calm him down as he tenderly stroked the distraught boy’s blood encrusted hair. “It’s okay. He’s gone now. Can you tell me who did this to you?”

“F-F-Four guys.” He stammered, gasping between breaths as he pressed his face into Jensen’s thigh. “T-T-They R-R….”

“They raped you?” Jensen interrupted as he had a sinking feeling that is what happened. Five minutes earlier and he would have been able to save the boy but being a young doctor with his own practice, a patient goes to the hospital, sometimes you are required to see that patient and work over time depending on the seriousness of the situation. “Did those guys drive a white van?”

Jared nodded against the man’s thigh. Jensen began to pull out his cell phone to dial 911 but shaky long, slender fingers gently wrapping around his wrist stopped him. “N-no p-please don’t.”

“But you’re hurt.” Jensen argued but the boy’s grip on his wrist strengthened.

Jensen sighed in defeat, “Alright for now but at least let me get you inside the house, will you at least let me do that?”

Jared nodded as Jensen gently pushed him into a sitting position cradling his head against his chest. When he lowered one arm to the sobbing boy’s back and slid the other beneath his knees, he slowly pulled that arm back seeing that his hand was coated with blood.

Slowly and ever so carefully, Jensen rolled Jared’s hips towards him to investigate and gasped in horror when he saw that his entire ass was coated in blood then he rolled Jared’s hips back to investigate his denim clad cock. It was covered in urine. “Did those guys pee on you?”

Jared blushed profusely, pressing his face into his savior’s shoulder. “No.” His voice was muffled against Jensen’s shoulder but the shorter man still heard him. “I did.”

Jensen squeezed Jared against him. “It’s alright. It’s to be expected in such a violent rape like this. I’d be surprised if you didn’t piss yourself.” Then Jensen slid his arm back beneath Jared’s knees and lifted him nearly stumbling from over compensating for the weight he held in his arms and rocking on his heels but a quick twist of his ankles he was able to regain his composure. He expected Jared to be much heavier given the length of him.

Slowly Jensen carried his precious cargo up the steps and into his powder blue two story home. “I still wish you’d let me call 911 or let me drive you to the hospital myself.

Jensen made his way to the hall closet and pulled out an old blanket and placed it on his bed without losing his grip on Jared once. Jared held onto the man, resting his head on his muscular shoulder letting his tears fall against this stranger’s flesh.

Jared almost mourned at the loss of warmth when Jensen placed him on his bed. “I’m going to have to get you undress. I’m sorry.”

As Jensen began to pull Jared’s sodden jeans down, Jared cried out. “NO, PLEASE. PLEASE DON’T… PLEASE.”

“Hey kid.” Jensen held Jared’s face in the palm of his hands. “I am not going to rape you. I’m not going to hurt you in any way. I am a doctor from Montgomery Hospital. Have you heard of it? I also have my own practice.”

“My mom had all three of us there.” Jared nodded, looking into the soft, wide green eyes staring compassionately back at him.

“All three of you? So you have siblings?” Jensen asked, distracting Jared as he gently peeled off his jeans.

Jared nodded once more. “A brother and a Sister, I’m the middle child.”

“Really?” Jared didn’t notice when Jensen brought a pan of water to the night stand beside the bed and began cleaning his wounds. “So who is older? The brother or the sister?”

“Brother. OW.” Jared flinched back from the water burning his cuts and abrasions.

“Sorry.” Jensen mumbled apologetically. “My name’s Jensen Ackles but you can just call me Jensen. What’s your name kid.?”

“Jared.” Jared hissed as Jensen moved closer cleaning the more angry wounds. “And I’m seventeen years old. I am not a kid.”

“My apologies.” Jensen moved Jared’s left leg to where it was bent at the knee. “I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s nice to meet you Jared. Do you have a last name or are you like one of those famous people like Cher or Madonna?”

“Padalecki. OW. PLEASE IT HURTS.” Another torrent of sobs fell from Jared’s lips.

“I’m sorry Jared.” Jensen said, his heart breaking with each sob that tore from this beautiful man’s lips. “But I have to clean this wound or it will get infected.”

“IT BURNS.” Jared continued to sob as if he didn’t hear Jensen’s explanation.

Jensen hurriedly made his way to the back of his house to his private clinic to retrieve the numbing medication for Jared torn rectum. If he were going to sew this man’s asshole that those men so brutally ripped apart, he was going to have to numb the area.

Jensen kept all his medications and narcotics locked away in his private office for emergencies like this. He worked at the hospital when a patient of his was brought in. Hence causing him to work over time. Sometimes, a person was too damaged to be brought to his private practice so he had to go to the hospital to see them but Jared might not be as bad as he thought, sure the rape was brutal but luckily he is able to help Jared without taking him to the emergency room.

Jensen’s eyes welled up with tears as he parted Jared’s ass cheeks taking in all the damage. “I’m sorry.” he nearly sobbed as Jared cried out from the contact. “It’ll be alright soon.”

“IT BURNS.” Jared screamed, trying to squirm away from Jensen’s touch.

“Hold on.” Jensen jumped off the bed and hurried to his office, grabbing a vial of morphine and a wrapped syringe needle, he hurried back to Jared’s bedside. “Jared, Hey, look at me.”

Jared complied. Tears streaking the side of his face. “I am going to medicate you with this drug. Are you allergic to morphine?”

Jared shook his head following it with a loud hiccup. “Good. Now I want you to watch carefully as I unwrap this needle to show you it’s new okay?”

Jared nodded the affirmative. Jensen smiled gently at him as he unwrapped the needle beneath Jared’s intense gaze and he filled the syringe with the recommended dosage flicking the edge of the needled to chase away any air bubbles then he tapped Jared’s arm to pull up a vein. When a vein did appear, Jensen pressed the needle against the wounded boy’s flesh, it dented in from the pressure until the needle broke through the skin entering the vein.

Jared flinched from the quick sharp sting of the needle, inhaling deeply as Jensen inserted the morphine into the vein. He would have injected it into his muscles but the poor boy was severely underweight and he couldn’t find any muscles to inject into so the vein was the next best thing.

Jensen leaned back watching Jared carefully, waiting for the medicine to take effect before he could continue his work on sewing the torn flesh of Jared’s rectum.

Jared stared at Jensen watching him. The room was filled with utter silence, you could almost hear a pin drop. Jared’s eyes rolled upward as his eyelids, slowly fell closed before slowly opening once again. Jensen knew it wouldn’t be too long before the boy fell into a deep sleep.

“What did you say?” Jensen asked as his patient mumbled something in a slurred fashion but when Jared shook his head slightly on the crisp, white, fluffy pillow stained crimson around his head, he knew that he was in a twilight sleep but not deep enough for him to move forward with his minor surgery.

The sound of Jensen’s question sounded so far away but all Jared could offer was an ever so eloquent “Huh?” He hadn’t known he had spoken to the young attractive doctor. Wait. What? Did he just think the doctor was attractive? Surely the morphine was messing with his head.

“Just get some rest.” Jensen gently patted Jared on his right thigh that was bent at the knee.

He didn’t remember when Jensen had flipped him on his stomach. In his range of vision, all he could see was the doctor’s knee. Eyes still slowly opening and closing until the last time his heavy lids fell shut, they remained shut and his breathing evened out, his thin busted lips fell slack as his soft snoring filled the quiet of the room.

Jensen knew that when a patient fell under morphine sedation, a stampede of buffalo running through the room wouldn’t be able to wake them. Pushing himself up from his sitting position, he pulled out a the numbing medication and applied it to Jared’s torn asshole, then he slid the thread through the sewing needle hole. He knew to use the thread that disintegrates with time for an injury like this. Once that had been done. He began working on the tear of the rectal cavity after peering inside in search of any internal damage and was pleased the damage was only on the outside ring of the boy’s anus.

The very thought of the reason why the boy was in desperate need of medical attention in the first place, caused anger to coil inside him like a venomous snake about to strike at any given time but he chose to tamp that anger down for the moment anyway. There will be a time to release it into the wild and let it come raining down on those four rapist but not now.

Once he was done with the surgical procedure, he set out to clean Jared’s wounds and noticed how beautiful he was beneath all of that blood.

The tanned skin in bits of areas that weren't battered were flawless and beautiful. Who could ever hurt such a delicate work of art as this? Unlike the other boys or young men that he had found in the same condition as this poor young victim, the need to be his protector surged through him. He couldn't comprehend why that feeling was so potent. If he were to investigate his own emotions further, he would say that he was falling in love which was insane because he didn't know the boy. He found him in the woods and has sewn up his wound; He needed to find out who this boy or man was, Okay, his name was Jared and he was a middle sibling born at Montgomery hospital but what was the rest of his back story? Who are his parents? Surely they needed to know what has happened to their middle child. The list of questions about the young lad goes on but before he could dwell on them, he must first focus on nursing Jared back to health and once he was well enough to answer those questions, he will inquire him.


	6. Preacher's son

Jared awoke as the sun peeked over the horizon sending its bright gentle rays shining their way through the pale white curtains giving his medium dark brown hair a golden glow. The fog hadn't completely lifted from his brain. Jared looked around the room in confusion; his breath caught in his throat as he heard slow heavy footsteps grow near. Trying to calm his gitterning nerves, Jared tried inhaling deep, shallow breaths in an effort to slow his fast beating heart.

"Ahh, you're up." Jensen smiled at the terrified lad. "I've made us some breakfast. You have to keep your strength up and I thought you might not want to eat alone."

"Wh-Where am I?" Jared's head jerked from side to side rapidly trying to take in his surroundings.

"Easy." Jensen immediately laid the two trays down on the night stand and rushed to Jared's side resting his hand on the small of the frightened man's back. "Don't get yourself all worked up. Don't want you breaking a stitch."

"Where am I?" Jared repeated as if the young doctor hadn't spoken.

"What do you remember?" Jensen's voice was laced with concern as he began to rub the small of Jared's back in an effort to relax him.

"I-I don't know." Jared stammered, his eyes began to swim with unshed tears.

"It's okay." Jensen comforted as he slide his hand from the small of the other man's back and curled his fingers around the curve of his shoulder but still keeping a safe distance. "Last night I found you in my woods. You were in pretty bad shape. Is anything coming back to you?"

Jared's eyes widened as the horrific memories bombarded his mind. "There were four men...."

"That's right." Jensen said as he squeezed Jared's shoulder. "They raped you. Do you remember that?"

Jared nodded the affirmative as a solitary tear made it's way down his cheek. "And I wet myself."

"And I told you that it was to be expected." Jensen smiled sadly at his patient. "Do you remember that?"

Jared gave an inaudible "Yes." But Jensen still heard him.

"What else do you remember?" The young doctor coaxed him when it looked as if Jared wasn't going to speak.

After a beat, Jared finally spoke. "You said that your name was Jensen.... Ackles?"

"That's right." Jensen praised his young patient as it was evident that the memories were flooding back to him. "And you told me that your name was Jared Padalecki."

Jared once again nodded the affirmative. "And You're a doctor."

"Yes I am." Jensen responded, his smile growing as his patient continued to respond to him. "Now where have I heard the name Padalecki before?"

"I don't know." Jared shrugged dumbly. "It could be that my dad is a well known preacher named Gerald Padalecki."

"You mean that bible thumping, hell fire and brimstone Baptist preacher? That Gerald Padalecki?" Those words were out of Jensen's mouth before he could pull them back in but Jared seemed to be unaffected by that insult.

"Yes." Jared shamefully admitted. "The same one."

"Hey," Jensen said, immediately contrite. "I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to.... Sometimes when I open mouth, I insert foot."

"I-it's okay." Jared averted his eyes towards his lap. He knew how judgmental other people were towards his father and he didn't blame them. His biblical teachings could be scary and he knew how judgmental his father was towards the world. It seemed like according to his dad, his family were the only ones going to heaven. Actually, his whole family except for him and his mother. "My dad has that effect on people."

"Tell me about your father." Jensen slid Jared's tray in front of him. The smell of the French Toast and scrambled eggs wafted up to his nasal cavity causing his stomach to growl.

"What do you want to know?" Jared shoveled a heaping fork full of the scrambled eggs, eagerly chewing like a starving man.

"I don't know." Jensen pretended not to notice Jared devouring his food like a starving animal until it became impossible to ignore. "Anything you can tell me like how long has it been since you've  last eaten?"

Jared stopped in mid bite, a slight blush climbing up his neck and staining his cheeks crimson. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was making a pig of myself. I'll stop."

"Hey." Jensen placed his hand comfortingly on Jared's. "It's okay. I just don't want you making yourself sick is all."

Jared slowly nodded at the young doctor, before remembering the most important table rule. No talking. "Can we talk after we have finished eating?"

"If you want." Jensen's eyebrows furrowed into a frown as confusion blanketed his pale features. "But may I ask why?"

"Please?" Jared all but whined. "After we have finished eating."

"Okay." Jensen whispered  and begun eating in silence, his eyes never leaving Jared's face.

Once they had finished eating, "Would you like some more?"

"No thank you." Jared mumbled as he handed Jensen his tray.

"Are you sure?" Asked Jensen unconvinced as he recalled how vigorously his patient tore into his French toast and devoured his scrambled eggs like a starving man who hadn't eaten in months. "Because there's plenty more and you look like you could use it."

"No thank you." Jared answered a little louder this time. "Gluttony is a sin."

Jensen opened his mouth once more to speak but the look of determination on Jared's face brooked no room for argument. "Okay, Now do we talk or is there another ritual we must follow before we reach that point?"

Jared's thin lips curved into a small smile and Jensen could have sworn he hadn't seen anything more beautiful in his life. "No. Now we can talk. What do you want to know?"

"First of all," Jensen broached the subject carefully. Starting the inquisition with the lighter subjects before working his way up to the most difficult. "Why don't you talk at meal times?"

Jared averted his eyes towards his intertwined fingers; A nervous habit he had picked up long ago when ever he confronted his father in hopes that what ever subject he would bring up, wouldn't anger him. "Because it takes our focus away from God and the life he has given us."

"But I thought prayer did that." Jensen noted, staring at the Jared's beautiful battered face, dragging his thumb ghostly across his cracked bottom lip catching the syrup that clung to it in the shape of a tear drop. "And you didn't pray before eating your breakfast, how come?"

Jared paused in thought. "Because I don't think God can hear me because I am a sinner."

"Oh Jared." Jensen shook his head sadly at that. "We are all sinners. No matter who we are and God hears all of our prayers."

Jared looked up, flabbergasted. "You pray?"

"Yeah I pray." Jensen chuckled at Jared's response. "I'm one of God's children too. We all are."

"Were you raised in a church?" Then Jared ducked his head embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's perfectly alright." Jensen let his hand fall from the bottom of Jared's lip and land on his fumbling fingers. "You're not prying. I think it's only fair that you learn about me, not just the other way around. Yeah. I was raised in a church. My dad is a Presbyterian pastor and he's very good at his job."

"So is my dad." Jared lied even though he didn't know that he was lying. He honestly believed that his dad was not only good at his job but that he was the best because God had hand selected him to deliver his message to the lost souls in his congregation. "He says that the Baptist is the only religion there is. Other denominations are just cults; they're not really doing God's work. They are doing the devils work and because of that, they are destined for hell and that we should be weary of them or they will drag us to hell with them."

Jensen's head jerked back as if he had been slapped. "He said that huh?" Let me tell you something, just because a denomination isn't a Baptist church, doesn't make them a cult. We worship the same God YOU DO and we sing the same hymns as YOU. Just because you people are Baptist, does NOT Make you better than everyone else. Who gave him the authority to decide who goes to heaven and who doesn't?"

Jared flinched back from the venom in Jensen's words. Those beautiful soft green eyes now hardened in anger and Jared couldn't help but to stare at Jensen's hands as he kept flinching away waiting for one to be raised at him in anger.

Jensen noticed to poor boy's reaction as he spat each venomous word at him and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry Jared. I should not have lost my temper with you. It's not your fault that your father taught you wrong.... Are you alright?"

"Mhm." Jared's words quivered from that one single word as his eyes began to fill up with tears so he kept them trained on his hands for the fear that Jensen would notice him struggling not to fall apart.

"Hey." Jensen gently tugged at his arm. "I mean it. I'm sorry. I should not have yelled at you. Okay?"

"Okay." Jared whispered, too afraid that if he spoke any louder, he would turn into a sobbing mess and maybe that would anger Jensen even more as it had his father so many times.

"Alright then." Jensen nodded, fighting the impulse not to hold the poor boy; it was obvious that he was struggling to keep it together but he didn't know if that form of comfort would have been welcomed. "You said that your father believes that other denominations are cults but what do you believe?"

"My father believes...." Jared shrugged in response.

"I know what your father believes." Jensen gently interrupted, being careful at keeping his voice at a quiet level. "But what do you believe?"

"My father says...." Jared stated unsure of Jensen's question.

"But what do you believe?" Jensen repeated, studying Jared's demeanor which was diminishing into that of a frightened little boy.

"M-My father...." Jared stated once more, his voice beginning to quiver to a noticeable level while his eyes began to swim in unshed tears.

"But what do you believe Jared?" Jensen pleaded with the nearly sobbing man as he grabbed both of his shoulders, swiveling his torso to face towards him. "It's not a difficult question."

"M-My fa...." Jared hiccuped. Trying desperately to answer Jensen's question and Jensen could see Jared's eyes shining, practically drowning in the tears Jared refuse to let escape but it was obvious he was failing.

"Oh Jared." The arms that were holding him by the shoulders were now pulling him in. "What has he done to you to make you too afraid to think for yourself?"

"M-My f-father says...." Jared continued as if Jensen hadn't spoke.

"Shhhh." Jensen nuzzled his nose against the top of Jared's head. "It's okay. You don't understand the question and it's not your fault."

"M-My f-father says..." It became obvious to Jensen that Jared was having a mild mental break down and he gripped him tighter with one hand while the other slid up to cradle the side of his head to his chest; rocking him back and forth for added comfort as Jared began to sob profusely into his chest trying desperately to answer Jensen's previous question.

"Don't answer the question Jared." Jensen whispered into his hair. "It's okay. I understand now. It's going to be alright." He continued rocking Jared back and forth while whispering words of comfort to him. Jensen kissed Jared firmly yet gently on top of his head before resting his cheek against it allowing him to cry out is grief, his pain and his sorrow against his gently beating heart, saturating his crisp, white, V neck T shirt with his tears.

 

 


	7. The Phone Call

Once Jared had fallen into a deep slumber, crying endlessly in Jensen's arms into exhaustion, Jensen carefully disentangled himself from the lengthy man's arms; momentarily freezing when Jared began to snuffle. Looking down at his patient, he realized he was still asleep. Jensen leaned over Jared, face an inch apart from his patient's and gave him a ghost of a kiss on his forehead not minding the strands of moppy brown hair sticking to his bottom lip before he gracefully pulled back.

Jensen made his way down the stairs in his stocking clad feet, shoes would have created a heavy sound that probably would have awakened his patient and Jared needed all the rest he could get to allow his body to heal properly. Once in the living room, Jensen opened his lap top, tap the power button and the screen beeped to life. Effortlessly gliding his fingers across the keyboard, the gentle tapping almost deafening in the quiet of the house. The screen lit up as his laptop accepted his password iamkingkong. Stifling a laughter of how he had acquired that password, he slid the arrow key down to the google icon at the bottom of his screen, clicked and when the google web page popped up on the screen, he typed the words Preacher Gerald Padalecki into the address bar before hitting the return on his keyboard.

It didn't take long for Jared's dad's name, address and church phone number to show up on the screen. Jensen dragged his cellphone from the front pocket of black jeans. It was his complete day off which meant he wasn't even on call for the day. He pressed the numbers on his key pad. Five rings later, a voice that sounded remotely like Jared's but a bit deeper and condescending. "Cross on the Hill Baptist Church. How can I help you today?"

Jensen swallowed thickly, his fingers tapping nervously against his denim clad leg. "Uh... Hello? I am looking for Preacher Gerald Padalecki?"

"Actually it's Brother Gerald." The voice immediately corrected, his voice a little chastising.

"My apologies sir." Jensen cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed.

"No need to apologize son." Jared's father's voice sounded like he was trying to comfort the frighted man.

"Okay." Jensen rubbed a sweaty palm against his knee. "Brother Gerald, My name is Doctor Ackles..."

"Well Doctor Ackles?" Gerald immediately cut off; his comforting tone turning into one of impatience. "Is Doctor your first name or is it something else?"

"No sir." Jensen chuckled lightly into the phone trying to sound more relaxed than he was feeling. "My first name is Jensen sir."

"Alright Jensen." The preacher growled into the phone. "Tell me what can I do for you son? I'm a very busy man so I haven't gotten all day."

"Yes. Of course." Jensen leaned back in his black overstuffed office chair, grabbing an ink pen and tapping it on the hard, plastic arm of the chair. "I have your son Jared."

When he didn't receive a response, he continued. "Brother Gerald, your son has been raped by four men in the woods by my house."

"Did you patch him up?" Rage began to roll in the very being of the doctor's essence when he heard the lack of concern in Jared's own father's voice.

Aren't you going to ask me if he was alright?" Jensen didn't even try to hide the disbelief he spat into the phone and was hoping that Brother Gerald would have picked up on that.

"You're a doctor." Gerald said as if acknowledging it for the very first time. "I am sure that if my son is in your care, then he is in good hands. He's alright as you put it."

"But he was raped." Jensen's voice skipped as it raised an octave. "What about the guys that did this to him? Aren't you angry? Aren't you worried about his mental well being if not his physical? Don't you want to.... Oh I don't know.... Call the police? File a report? Find the guys who did this to him and bring them to justice?" He couldn't help firing off these questions but damn it, how can the man be so fucking cavalier about this? IT WAS HIS SON FOR CHRIST SAKE.

Gerald heaved an exasperated sigh as if he were talking to a telemarketer rather than a doctor telling him that his son was raped. "What's done is done Doctor.... Ackles. We don't dwell on the past and filing a report with the police is not our way. We do not associate ourselves with the laws of man. God will handle them in his own time. Do I make myself clear?"

"What?" Jensen breathed, tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. "Are you kidding me? The laws are there for a reason. To protect victims like your son."

"Is Jared ready to come home?" Gerald changed the subject so rapidly that Jensen was lucky to not have gotten whiplash. "If you're done patching him up, send him home."

"Sir." Jensen swiped a sweaty palm roughly over his heated face, feeling his blood coming to a rolling boil. "How can you expect me to send him walking home when those guys are still out there? He wasn't the only one was raped by those guys."

"God will look after my son." Gerald barked into the phone. "I have it on good authority that he is safe now and can walk home on his own. Now if you are done with him, your service is no longer required now are you going to send him home or do I have to call your boss and have you fired?"

"No sir." Jensen's shoulders slumped in defeat, a solitary tear staining his right cheek but not out of frustration this time; instead it was out of fear, empathy and sadness for the poor boy who's own father didn't seem to give a fuck about him. "His rectal cavity had been severely torn, I had to sew him up. It will be at least a few days before he will be healed enough for me to feel comfortable about sending him home."

"Good." Gerald said cheerfully into the phone, you would have thought he was getting invited to dinner in his honor for being God's most loyal servant. "When he is healed enough, just send him home and I will send you your payment for taking care of him."

Before Jensen could protest any further, the phone clicked before he was met with utter silence. Dropping his phone noisily on his desk, Jensen slammed his face in his hands releasing the torrents of his tears he'd held captive behind his eyes.

His profuse sobbing was cut short when he heard a slight cough coming from the upstairs bedroom and knew that Jared was beginning to awaken.

Quickly swiping his fingers across the bottom of his eye lids and giving himself a quick view in the mirror, nodding his approval at his reflection; he didn't want Jared to notice that the good doctor had fallen apart. That would probably scare him.

Opening the door just a crack, wide green eyes scanning the room and coming to rest on his patient who appeared to be fully awake. "Hey, how's the patient doing?" The false enthusiasm in his voice seemed to be a dead give away for a young man as inquisitive as Jared. "You hungry?"

Jared solemnly shook his head, eyes scanning the doctor's. Reading the expressions that played across Jensen's pale features. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Jensen huffed a fake chuckle. A good actor, he was not. "What do you mean what's wrong?"

"You've been crying." Jared softly said, his almond shaped eyes soft and saddened.

"Me? Crying?" Jensen scoffed but one look in Jared's eyes, Jensen plopped onto the side of his patient's bed. "Alright you got me. I was because I called your dad..." Then Jensen hesitated, wondering if he should fabricate their discussion or just be honest. He decided on option one. "I told him what had happened to you and he is concerned and very outraged about what those men did to you."

Jared stared at him unconvinced. "My father does not get concerned about anything and he would never be outraged if somebody rapes one of his children; he believes that God will take care of them so will you please tell me the truth? What did he say?"

Jensen reached out and gingerly took Jared's hand in his grasp. "Exactly what you just told me. He gave me this speech that God will take care of it in his own time and when you are healed, for me to send you home."

"Oh okay." Jared's voice dripped with disappointment. He didn't want to admit it to himself or out loud be he was falling for the good doctor and he wasn't even sure Jensen was gay. If he admitted his feelings, he might get turned away which would hurt more than than death itself and then there was that whole gays are going to hell thing that he would have to deal with. Just the thought of him having to leave Jensen so soon after his tragedy made his heart clinch in agony. "Where's my clothes?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jensen slid his hand to Jared's shoulder holding him in place. "Where do you think you're going? That's five miles of walking and you're in no shape to leave this bed."

"But you said my father...." Confusion marring Jared's features.

"I did." Jensen interrupted while the hand holding his patient in place relaxed, thumb gingerly rubbing the dip in his shoulder. "But I told him that you won't be healed enough for another few days and between you and me, when you are healed enough to go home, I'm sure as hell not making you walk. I'll be driving you but for now, you are staying right here in this bed. Is that clear?"

Jared leaned back against the pillow behind him, looking unconvinced. "And my father is okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Jensen smiled widely at his patient before rolling his eyes in exasperation when he noticed  Jared remaining unconvinced and realizing that some times this boy although quite intelligent, needed things to be spelled out for him. "I told him what I just told you and he's okay with it. Alright?"

Jared seemed to relax at that. His mind secretly doing the happy dance. "Okay but is it okay if I give you a hug? I notice you've been crying; my father has that effect on people and I thought that..." Jensen noticed the uncertainty in Jared's voice as he averted his eyes toward the edge of the blanket his finger were nervously plucking; saddening the good doctor once again. "If...if I'm not crossing some invisible boundary, I don't know..." His voice trailed off as a lightly tinted crimson stained his cheeks.

Jensen thought Jared was beautiful before but watching him blush was just downright adorable and it brought a sob filled lump to his throat that this man being the victim of a brutal rape was concerned for him. He couldn't help but be humbled by that. He can definitely see himself spending the rest of his life with him. The question was, would Jared ever reciprocate those feelings or was he too damaged from the rape? That he can help him overcome but then there was the obstacle of his family. So many things to be considered if Jensen wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with Jared. He knew he was gay. He could tell the way Jared looked at him when he thought he wasn't watching. The hunger in his eyes were hard to miss. Now here he was, waiting for an answer to the simplest of question, if it was okay if he gave him a hug and he would be damned if he was going to pass that offer up; Jensen leaned forward snaking his arms around Jared's shoulders.

Jared in turn, wrapped his protectively around Jensen's waist, pulling him in close. "I'm sorry about my father." Jared murmured into his ear. Lips unintentionally brushing against the shell of it as he spoke.

Jensen let out a choked sob. Completely baffled by this man's concern for him when Jared had to endure this kind of careless treatment everyday and probably worse. "Don't be. It's not your fault. None of it is."

When Jensen heard the soft, feather like sniffles echo through his ear, his grip tightened around Jared's neck; one hand sliding up to cup the back of his tousle haired head, the other rubbing soothing circles in the small of his back. Jared then angled his neck, burying his face in the crook of Jensen's pale slender flesh, deep broken breaths skittered across the delicate curve. "S'okay baby. Just let it out. I've gotcha." Jensen crooned, holding firmly to the broken soul that clung to him in desperation like he was a life raft carrying him to safety over intrepid waters.

Jensen rocked him back and forth. Soothing words cascading from his lips into the hollow of Jared's hurt.

 

 


	8. Tommy

Jensen hadn't remembered falling asleep. He was holding Jared while the lad cried in his arms and the next thing he knew, it was daylight and someone was knocking at the front door. Sliding out from tangled arms once again, Jensen managed to pull himself free.

The muscles in his back complained as he raised his arms, stretching as many muscles that would respond. The banging grew louder. Letting his arms fall heavily to his side, Jensen immediately made his way down the stairs grumbling to himself; something about it being too early for visitors when it was 9:30 in the morning.

Jensen swung the door open glaring at the impatient figure standing on his porch. "Damn it. give me enough time to get to the door before you go banging it off the hinges... I mean what the fu….."

Jensen stopped in mid rant when he saw his old friend, standing there nearly loosing his balance when Jensen swung the door open so hard. "Sorry Jenny." Before Jensen could respond, Misha turned his attention towards the car. "IT'S OKAY TOMMY. HE'S HOME."

Tom slid out of the passenger side and slowly sauntered up the walkway towards Jensen's porch.

"What's going on?" Jensen previous annoyance forgotten.

"Well." Misha chuckled at his friend with the disheveled hair as Tom stepped up on the porch behind him. "Are you going to invite us in or do you just want to talk on the porch?"

"Oh." Jensen stepped back, pulling the door with him. "Sorry about that?"

Even through his half hearted apology, his eyes never left Tom's face and Misha instantly took notice. "Jenny, you remember Tommy. You treated him a year ago."

"Hi Doctor Ackles." Tom greeted cheerfully. "Remember me?"

Jensen's eyes widened at the recollection. "Tom Welling?"

"In the flesh." Tom's grin grew even wider showing a mouth full of teeth, looking almost manic. "So is Jared here?"

"What?" Jensen stopped and all of a sudden, a silence filled the room to the point where you could hear a pin drop.

"Tommy." Misha nudged his ankle gently with his foot. "I thought we agreed you weren't going to just blurt out his name. That I was the one who would bring him up."

"Sorry." Tom bowed his head submissively looking like a beaten puppy.

Misha slid his arm around his shoulders and pull him into a one armed hug. "It's alright. You got a little excited now let me handle this, okay?"

Tom nodded silently eyes averted sadly towards the floor.

Misha, tightened his grip before leaning forward giving him a lingering kiss to his temple as a form of comfort before turning his attention towards Jensen. "There had been some talk going around that you now have a Jared Padalecki in your care...."

"You know I'm not allowed to discuss my patients." Jensen interrupted, pushing himself up from his two tone blue rocking chair into a standing position. Both men watched him make his way into the kitchen preparing Jared's breakfast.

Tom followed Jensen into the kitchen with Misha close at his heals. "May I take Jared his breakfast?"

"Tom." Jensen started to shake his head.

"But Doctor Ackles," Tom's voice took on a pleading tone. "I know that no HIPPA agreement was signed so technically the Doctor Patient confidentially thing is null and void. He's not really your patient; he's just a guy you are treating and getting paid under the table so that there is no paper trail. And besides, I think he would benefit from seeing me. I understand what he's going through and I can relate."

Jensen shot Misha a flabbergasted look causing his dark haired friend to chuckle. "Tom's been studying psychology and part of his studying is the HIPPA act, the privacy that protects clients and patients and he happens to know a lot about Cross on the Hill Baptist Church. He wants to council with rape victims that comes from those types of so called churches. I honestly think he can help Jared."

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Jensen relented; his pale fingers wrapping around the handles of the brown tray, "Okay. but he's very fragile. Just go easy on him." Then with little hesitation, he relinquished the tray to Tom's waiting hands.

Tom looked down at the tray noticing there were two meals, before shooting the good doctor a questioning look. "Jensen?"

"He prefers to not eat alone." Jensen explained to him. "So I hope you didn't have a big breakfast."

"Naw," Tom smiled at Jensen. "I just had some toast."

"He was too much in a hurry." Misha explained for him. "He had to rush right over here. I talked him into at least having a slice of toast."

Tom made his way up the stairs and tapped lightly on the door knowing that Jared was probably occupying the same room he did when he was gang raped a year ago. "Room service."

Jared shot up, petrified that it wasn't Jensen. Tom rushed into the room and hurriedly set the tray down on the side table. "Easy now, you don't want to go tearing your stitches. That would hurt like a bitch."

"Did-Did my dad send you?" Jared's bottom lip began to quiver. He didn't want to leave Jensen now. He was falling in love with the good doctor. He was the first man to show him any kindness; the first man to hug him. When it came to any hugs what so ever, he was a virgin but now since he had experienced that physical contact, he didn't want to go to that cold and isolated world that he lived in.

"No." Tom sat down on the corner of the bed, placing his hand gingerly on Jared's. "Your dad didn't send me. I'm with Misha."

Jared cocked his head to the side staring at Tom in a quizzical fashion.

Tom rolled his eyes realizing that the preacher's son needed things to be spelled out for him. "Misha is my boyfriend. I'm hear because there have been some talk going around that you came out to your dad and then you were gang raped."

"It is God's will." Jared quoted as his dad has done to him so many times.

"God's will is not rape." Tom argued as he reached for the tray. "Here, Doctor Ackles made us some breakfast."

"He's pulling away from me isn't he?" To say Jared was fragile was an understatement; this poor man was shattered and Tom felt his heart clinch in agony as he saw the taller man's eyes well up with tears. "That's why he asked you to bring me my breakfast instead of bringing it himself."

"God no." Tom said noticing Jared seeming unconvinced. "Really. I asked him if I could. He wasn't going to let me but I begged him. You have to believe me Jared."

"Sorry." Jared mumbled as he began eating.

"So, When I heard...." Tom began only to be stopped by the shake of Jared's head.

"We don't talk at meal times." Jared explained to a confused Tom. "We'll talk after."

Tom simply nodded and the two men ate in private.

"Is that a rule of your father's?" Tom asked once they were finished eating.

"Yeah." Jared answered about to set down the empty tray on the side table by stretching towards it but Tom stopped him.

"Here I'll take that."

Jared smiled softly at him but the smile never reached his eyes. "Yeah, because talking at meal times takes our focus off of God and the life he has given us."

"Wow." Tom shook his head. "I imagine being a preacher's son, you must have had to live under strict rules."

"What about you." Asked Jared ignoring Tom's comment.

"I left the church." Tom shrugged, glancing up at Jared's confused expression. "Okay, a year ago I met this man. His name is Misha. we started off as friends and I started falling in love with him, kind of like you are doing with Doctor Ackles."

When Jared's mouth fell open, Tom laughed. "Yeah, it's obvious about how you feel about him just like he feels the same about you. You know I'm right so don't even think about denying it." Growing serious once again, anyway. Misha and I were good friends. I mean we could talk about anything. One day I realized that I was falling in love with him. I asked him why that when I saw a beautiful woman, it did nothing for me but when I see a man, I feel strange stirrings? He told me that it meant I was gay and that nothing was wrong with it. That's when I told him how I felt about him only to discover he felt the same way. We couldn't do anything about our feeling until I told my folks and when I did, they told your dad who told them that God will take care of me and save me from eternal damnation and before you knew it, I was gang raped by four men."

"I remember that." Said Jared, engrossed in Tom's version of the story. "My dad called you to the front and told the entire congregation that you have confessed to your parents that you were a homosexual and that God sent his four soldiers to save you from eternal damnation. Then you left the church and my father said that you have left to join Satan's Army."

Tom frowned. "He said that? Well, let me tell you my side. They threw me out because I told my parents that I was still gay and that I was in love with a man. Not only did your father throw me out but he threw my parents out as well. My dad was so angry with me for the trouble I caused them that he told me that since I love this man so much, why don't I go and live with him? So I did. I was in tears and Misha held me. He is my light, he is the air that I breathe. I love him and he loves me. Did you know that while I was being raped by those four men, your brother was there reading a passage and praying over me? He did that while I was being BRUTILY RAPED!"

Jared lowered his eyes towards his blanket clad legs. "I know. He was there when I was being raped too."

Tom couldn't help but notice the tears that kept splashing Jared's hand. "Oh Jared. It wasn't God's way. You have to believe me." Without thinking, he reached out and gathered his distraught friend into his arms.

Jared accepted the comfort; laying he head on Tom's shoulder crying out his sorrow. "But it worked. I'm cure now."

"No you're not." Tom gripped him tighter rubbing soothing circles in the small of Jared's back. "Because there is no cure for homosexuality. There is nothing wrong with us; we just love differently and that's what makes us special."

"So you were saying?" Jensen handed Misha a mug of hot coffee. Two spoons of sugar and two spoons of non-dairy creamer.

"Brother Gerald has the police on his payroll." Said Misha as he followed Jensen into the living room.

"And you know this how?" Jensen sat down in his favorite rocking chair, his eyes trained on Misha.

"Ow." Misha mumbled as his lips touched the pale hot liquid in the mug. "I have a man working on the inside. He's been feeding me information."

"Oh, really. Do tell." Jensen drawled as he leaned forward placing his mug on the coffee table before resting his elbows on his knees with his hands clasped together; making it obvious that Misha had peaked his interest.

"Yes." Misha gingerly crossed his left leg over his right. You could hear the soft swishing sound of his crisp black slacks as he did so and his hands clasped together like Jensen's but over his knee. "His name is Christian Kane. He's an undercover detective like me; Infact, he's my partner. He is working undercover as the church treasurer. He just started two days ago and in that two days, he found out that Brother Gerald has the police on his payroll. Why, I'm not quite sure yet but I'm supposed to find out something by the end of the day. He's really good at his job, the best next to me." Then Misha laughed at his own joke.

"Okay." Jensen tried not to sound impressed and curious as all hell but there was something Misha wasn't telling him. "So why are you telling me? Is it because of all the rape victims I've been finding in my woods?"

"Partly." Misha admitted, considering his friend briefly on how much information he should divulge. "Especially because no reports have been made...."

"Uhh…." Jensen interrupted dropping his voice to almost a conspirator's tone, "I kind of did. When the rape victims said they didn't want to make a police report, I called the police each time but strangely the police never came. They said that they would investigate it and that was it."

"You did?" Misha's eyes widened before he reached into his white shirt pocket grabbing out a small notepad and ink pen and began Jotting down some notes.

"I knew you were on official business." Jensen smiled only half joking.

"Partly." Misha admitted before closing his notepad and sliding it back into his shirt pocket. "I'll have to let Christian know that you have called the police and what their response was. I'm also here because I found out that the preacher's son is here. I thought we could get some information out of him."

"Tom." Jensen breathed as the realization slammed through him. "Tom is here to interview him. Why?"

"Because we believe that Jared might know about the rapes." Misha averted his eyes towards the floor. "He might have heard his dad talking. Maybe he'd known the guys who have been raping gay teens who have come out to their parents. we believe his father might be behind all of it."

Then Jensen shot out of his chair, "I WON'T LET YOU USE JARED! I DON'T THINK HE KNOWS A DAMN THING OF WHAT'S GOING ON AND TO THINK HIS FATHER WOULD BE BEHIND THE RAPE OF HIS OWN SON?  THIS IT'S UNIMAGINABLE."

"LOOK." Misha jumped after Jensen, his perfectly tanned fingers wrapping firmly around Jensen's pale wrist. "I'M SORRY. I MEAN MAYBE YOU'RE RIGHT BUT WE HAVE TO KNOW. SOMETHING IS GOING ON IN THAT CHURCH AND IT HAS TO STOPPED. HE HAS TO BE STOPPED."

One last glance towards the stairs and Jensen slowly retreated to his chair, Misha taking his position on the couch. "Listen Jenny. I'm sorry. This whole thing wasn't my idea but there's more."

"There's more?" Jensen blinked. It was like his whole world was colliding into that of an alternate universe. This was just too unreal. How much more could there be?

"Yes." Misha offered him a melancholy nod, his eyes were soft with compassion. "We believe that Brother Gerald has been embezzling money and evading the IRS. We have a whole list of charges against him but we need to gather enough evidence to put him away for a long time. When my boss found out that you had the preacher's son, they saw that as an ace in the hole. If Tom can't get him to talk, maybe you can."

"I don't know Misha." Jensen shook his head in the negative before rubbing his hand roughly over his face. "I honestly don't think Jared would know anything. I mean the kid has been through hell. What do you want me to ask, Hey Jared, is your dad embezzling money? Oh yeah, that will fly over real well."

"I'm not saying be blunt." Misha barked at Jensen. "Just talk to him, ask him about his family life. Maybe something will come out."

"I still don't know." Jensen's voice trailed off as he looked towards the stairs, a forlorn expression heavily blanketing his features. "I'll talk to him about his home life but not because you are investigating his dad. I really want to know because I'm curious and I think he really needs someone to talk to.

 


	9. Devil in The Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to come together as Private Investigator Christian Kane works undercover at Cross on the Hill Baptist church noticing a connection between him, the rapes and the discrepancies in the books.

"Brother Gerald?" The sound came over the intercom on his desk that was attached to his office phone.

Gerald pressed the talk button, "Yes? What is it?"

"You have a visitor." The voice announced. "He says that he is here for the treasury position?"

"Send him in." Gerald instructed, sitting back in his over stuffed, overly expensive desk chair.

A knock sounded on his door.

Gerald rolled his eyes in exasperation. When he said to send him in, he expected the said visitor to just open his door not to knock on it as if it were his own residence. "Come in."

"Hello Mr. Padalecki." The figure stepped forward with his hand extended.

"Call me Brother Gerald." It wasn't a request but more of a demand as the preached extended his hand excepting the firm handshake the visitor offered and nodded his approval at the strength of it. "And you are?" Then Gerald waved his hand towards one of the other over stuffed, overly expensive chairs.

"Christian Kane." The man answered as he sat in the indicated chair.

Gerald's eyes crinkled into a smile. "That is a good and wholesome name. Do you go to church Christian?"

Christian accepted the offered chair lifting his black plastic briefcase to his lap.

"Yes sir." Christian lied as he shifted just a little to adjust himself into a comfortable position. "I'm guessing you know the reason I'm here?"

"I have been told," Said Gerald scrutinizing the man who sits before him.

"Good." said Chrisian, Pulling out a sheet of paper containing a list. "First I would like to have a look at your books if you don't mind."

"I have nothing to hide." Gerald glared at Chrisian, who does this young pup think he is coming in demanding a look at his books as if he didn't trust him? What happened to respecting your elders.

"I'm glad to hear that." Said Christian as he waited for the preacher's financial records and wasn't disappointed when he received them.

Christian frowned as he began his grand tour of the financial records that lay messily in the dark blue folder. "What is this?"

"It's the financial records that you asked for." Explained Gerald matter of factly.

"And don't think I'm not grateful because I am." Christian heaved an exasperated sigh as he jerked each piece of paper towards the other side of the folder, "But what you have here is a mess. Look at this; they are not in order by date and there are more discrepancies here than I have hair. Didn't anyone tell you that you were being audited?"

"DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE I AM A PETULANT CHILD." Barked Gerald, the rage coloring his voice to a dangerous level. "I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A PREACHER? TO WORK IN THE COMUNITY? TO SAVE OUR YOUTH FROM ETERNAL DAMNATION? IT TAKES A LOT OF WORK. MY JOB IS A 24/7 DAY JOB. I DON'T HAVE THE TIME TO KEEP THE BOOKS IN STRAIGHT ORDER JUST TO SATISFY THE IRS."

"Look, Mr. Padalecki." Christian started in a softer tone.

"BROTHER GERALD." His anger festering like a puss filled zit boiling over into the venom in words. "I AM THE PREACHER OF THIS CHURCH. A MAN OF GOD, YOU ARE IN MY OFFICE, IN GODS HOUSE; YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH THE RESPECT BY CALLING ME BROTHER GERALD. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes sir. Brother Gerald." He had better reel this in because his job was to get on the inside, not have himself thrown out and banned from the church; then how in the hell would he be able to investigate the preacher? His boss would have his head if he screwed this assignment up. "I'm sorry and you're right, you deserve to be treated with the upmost respect. You work very hard; even harder than me. I've been to a couple of your sermons and I was completely moved by them. It is no wonder you have a growing congregation."

"I am just a vessel. God speaks through me." Said Gerald, unmoved by Christian's praise. "We give credit where credit is due; our Lord and savior."

"And it shows." Christian continued to brown nose his way into the preacher's good graces. "When you speak the word of God, I can tell that the Lord was speaking right through you. I am humbled to be in the presence of the true man of God." He studied the preacher's face hoping that he didn't lay his compliments on to thick. When his look was met with approval, he continued. The way you tell your congregation that the devil is building himself an army by turning our youth into gays? It is so frightening yet so true. That's why I would like to become a part of your church. I could be the church treasure on the church board or if you already have one, I could oversee the finances. What ever you need."

"What exactly are you saying?" Gerald leaned back in his chair suspicious.

"I am saying." Christian peeked toward the door before leaning forward and dropping his voice to a conspirator's whisper. "I am saying that I can make all of this go away. I can get rid of that pesky IRS once and for all. If you hire me on or convince your board to vote me on; however you do it. I will be your loyal servant. All I'll need from you is complete honesty and what ever I see or what ever you tell me will not leave these lips because Brother Gerald; I believe in what you are doing and I want to help protect your good works in the community." Then he considered Gerald before adding the icing on his deceptive cake; "The devil comes in many forms Brother Gerald and he will stop at nothing to get rid of you. I think this time the devil is the IRS and he is closing in because you carry the secret of God's word on how Satan is planning on destroying us and his ears are burning so if you allow me to work with you and make all of this go away, we can keep the Devil out of the details."

"Well." Gerald smiled approvingly at Christian. "I see you have done your homework. I knew I could trust you, it's in the name. We don't have a board which we don't have a treasurer so there will be no need to vote on anything. I can just hire you on. There is an empty room across the hall; that will be your office. Go ahead and see if you can clean up this mess with the financial records."

"Yes sir." Said Christian as he stood up, eagerly shaking the preacher's hand.

Christian's office wasn't as extravagant as Gerald's. He was curious as to how much the preacher spent on his office but that was a concern he could file for later. Now he had to investigate the financial records.

Christian gasped when he found out that this church was funded by offering, donations and dues. He read further and noticed that very large investors attend this church. This place was like a huge out lit mall. There were a lot of stores selling religious nicnaks claiming that all money made from selling the merchandise goes towards donating for just about everything. The church had three floor and a clear, class elevator that carried them up to each floor. A golf cart that drove them from one side of the building to the other. Magnetic doors that opened when you stepped on the black door pad; the building was so huge that they had a map incased in glass by each hallway.

The church had choir groups that in order to be a part of, you had to pay for your own uniforms and you had to pay dues just to remain a part of their choir group. They even went on concert tours which you had to pay your own way and anyone who wanted to see the concerts, had to pay to watch and all the proceeds went towards the church.

The church even had their own golf team which once again you had to pay dues to get in that as well. A lot of things the church had were unnecessary. It seemed to be more about money and not about delivering the word of God. Brother Gerald had even written books that he published himself and was selling through out the hallways.

This was definitely unlike any church he's been too. He remembered talking to Tom Welling and the young lad would tell him that in order to continue to attend Cross on the Hill Baptist Church, everyone had to pay a yearly fee if they want to keep their membership. None of it made any sense. It all seemed more of a scam than anything.

A lot of the checks he kept in church account were made out to CASH. "what the hell?" Christian mumbled to himself as he noticed that the member's of the congregation had an account with the church where they kept all of their money it seemed and Gerald seemed to be blowing through it like water. Each person's account had a negative balance. Some only a few dollars. If he would have known better, he would say that good ol' brother Gerald was transferring their funds into his account. Damn, how much was he charging these people to keep their membership?

 

 


	10. Broken Heart in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared has fallen in love with Doctor Ackles but there are two things in his way, the church and his family. Jensen has fallen in love with the preacher’s son but there are two things in his way, the church and Jared’s father.

Jared rolled his hips towards Jensen. Both men in a deep slumber. Jared’s lengthy arm snaked around Jensen’s chest, pulling himself in.  
Unaware, Jensen nuzzled his nose against Jared’s cheek.

Exhaling a contented sigh, Jared threw his leg over Jensen’s to where he was practically straddling him just above the kneecap; thrusting his hips forwards eliciting a moan from the young virgin’s lips.

Jensen’s eyes blinked open, noticing a golden hue pour in through the window casting a dimly lit glow on the crown of Jared’s hair, creating a halo around his head. Jensen smiled softy at his beautiful sleeping angel.

Jared had a rough night the night before, Jensen was sleeping soundly in his bed when he jolted awake to the sound of terrified screaming. Flying from his bed, he rushed at lightening speed to Jared’s room; throwing the door open, he stopped at the sight of Jared in the throws of a nightmare.

Rushing forward, he grabbed Jared, nearly getting knocked off the bed from flying limbs. Holding Jared’s arms to his chest; a gentle restraint he learned long ago to keep a patient from self harm or harming him. Jared’s agonizing screams ebbed down to mere whimpers when he felt familiar arms pulling him in, cradling his head against the chest. Jared shimmied his hips until he was fully sitting in the doctor’s lap and as if somebody had open the gates, the words fell out of Jared’s mouth; tumbling over each other in their long, hard fought for freedom.

Jensen listened attentively, crooning comforting words into the distraught lad’s hair; promising that he was safe, that everything will be alright; he repeated those words like a mantra until Jared fell asleep in his arms clinging to him for dear life as if he were to let go, Jensen would dissipate like an apparition.

Now here he was, holding the lad close to him. Jared still clung to him, clearly aroused. Must be a morning wood. Jensen wondered how many times at home had Jared woke up with morning wood thinking he was sinning against God when it was a natural bodily function he was taught to detest instead of accept.

Jensen was brought out of his musings when Jared once again thrust his hips forward followed by a grunt. He thought to wake him up and offer him privacy so he could take care of it but the poor kid or should he say man, needed his rest.

Wrestling with his own sexual demons, Jensen decided that he would remain right where he was and let Jared take care of it on him and wasn’t disappointed when the taller man started rubbing himself off against his legs and the seductive moans that slithered from his beautiful lips were doing so many things to his libido.

Jared continued to ride against Jensen, his movement becoming more frantic the closer he came to completion. One last bump and grind against his thigh, Jensen felt a cool dampness spread against his leg.

Just then, Jensen’s calm was broken when Jared sprung up in bed, his eyes filled with such terror as he looked at Jensen.

Jensen was about to issue a litany of apologies when Jared interrupted after the first sound of his name. “I am so, so sorry Jensen. I didn’t mean to. I’m sick, I’m evil. I’m sorry. Please forgive me…”

Jared would have kept rambling on if Jensen hadn’t stopped him. “Hey. It’s okay. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“No.” Jared shook his head frantically, “It’s not okay. I practically raped you; I am no better than those guys who did that to me. I thought I was cured, I’m not. I am a disease Jensen. The devil’s spawn.”

“STOP IT.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s cheeks firmly into his palms. “YOU ARE NOT A DISEASE JARED. WHAT YOU ARE FEELING IS NORMAL AND I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT ANYTHING AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU IS THE DEVIL’S SPAWN.”

Then Jensen gathered him into his arms. “Oh baby, your dad has really done a number on you to make you feel so badly about yourself.”

“You should run far away from me.” Jared sobbed into Jensen’s shoulder. “I’ll only bring you down with me.”

“Silly Jared,” Jensen’s grip tightened. “When are you going to learn that I’m gay too?”

Jared immediately pulled back staring at Jensen agape. “You are?”

“Yes.” Jensen stroked Jared’s face, flicking the tears away with his thumbs. “This doesn’t change the kind of person I am. Do you feel any differently towards me?”

  
Jared shook his head in the negative.

“Good.” Jensen smiled. “And telling me that you practically raped me? I would beg to differ on that. Trust me, if I had a problem with you humping my leg, I would have stopped you.”

A deep crimson blush colored Jared’s cheeks causing Jensen to laugh even harder. “C’mon, let’s get back to sleep, it’s too early to be up.”

Jared hesitated before Jensen wrapped his arm around his shoulder pulling him backward on the bed.

Jensen noticed the taller man pulling back from him attempting to sleep away from him but he slid the lad against him, placing Jared’s head delicately on the curve of his shoulder. “See? Everything’s okay. Are you okay?”

In response to Jensen’s question, Jared wrapped his arm across the doctor’s stomach, nuzzling into the firm muscles of his abdomen.

Finally, heated from the noon sun rays and they could tell it was noon because the sun’s temperature always rose about that time and the closed windows magnified that heat. “Brunch?” Jensen asked looking down at the angel before him.

Jared smiled shyly as the good doctor. “Look…. About last night…”

“Say no more.” Jensen held up his hand in an effort to stop the apologies about to fly out of Jared’s mouth. “Now you want brunch or not?”

Without waiting for Jared to answer, Jensen had already left the room and began preparing a brunch made for two people. French toast, scrambled eggs, a bowl of strawberries mixed with blue berries, a small bowl of strawberry yogurt to dip his fruit in and a cup of hot cocoa since his dad had drilled into him that coffee was the devil’s nectar.

Once he made his way upstairs, producing his bounty to his patient and hopefully soon to be boyfriend, both men ate in silence as a respect to Jared’s raising . Once they were finished, Jared thanked him for the brunch as he thanked him for every meal he prepared for him.

Jared’s breath caught in his throat as he glimpsed Jensen’s serious expression. “Jared, we need to talk.”

Jared opened his mouth, about to apologize profusely for his sexual behavior earlier that morning but Jensen stopped him. “No, it’s not about this morning. Well…. We knew this day would come.”

Jared swallowed the massive sob filled lump in his throat; he knew exactly where the direction of this conversation was turning and he wasn’t looking forward to it. A life without Jensen was pure torture but Jensen was right, they knew that day would come; he should have been more prepared by distancing himself from the good doctor. Unfortunately, it was too late; he allowed himself to get close to Jensen but now he was going to lose him forever. Perhaps he was truly evil to deserve such a fate.

Jensen studied Jared; watching grief, dread, fear and lonesomeness play across his features and knew instantly that Jared was preparing himself for the news they’ve both been waiting for. “You’ve healed quite nicely, I don’t see any reason to keep you in bed any further. You are ready to go home…. I'll drive you there tomorrow because I don’t feel comfortable with you walking while those four guys are on the loose…. Or you could stay here with me. You never have to go home. This will be your room or we can share my room since we keep ending up in the same bed anyway. You don’t have to answer now, you can sleep on it and let me know tomorrow.”

“I wish I could Jensen.” Jared averted his watery eyes towards his lap. “But I have an obligation towards my church and my family. I wish to God that I could have both. I’m sorry.”

“Hey.” Jensen’s pale fingers curled around Jared’s slender wrist. “It’s nothing to be sorry for. You’re loyal to your family, that is a commendable quality that I love about you.”

“You… Love me?” Jared asked flabbergasted and Jensen’s heart broke for this poor man.

“Yeah, I love you Jared.” Hasn’t anybody ever said that to you?”

Jared shook his head in the negative.

“Your dad? Your mother?”

Again, Jared shook his head in the negative.

“Has anybody ever held you?” Jensen slid onto the bed facing towards his patient.

“No.” Jared said, shaking his head once again. “You’re the first one to give me a hug and it felt nice.”

“And you want to go back to that cold environment?” Jensen couldn’t comprehend why anyone would want to go back to the cruelty he came from where the parents don’t even hug their own children.

“Like you said, I have a loyalty to them.” Jared explained growing more sad that he was hurting Jensen.

“I understand.” Jensen nodded in the affirmative before wrapping the taller man into his arms in a full body hug. “And it’s still commendable; that’s one of the things I love about you. I’ll take you home tomorrow, until then lets enjoy the time we have left together.”

Jared wrapped his lengthy arms around Jensen’s biceps burrowing into the comfort only those arms could provide.

Jensen knew Jared thought this was his farewell but to him, it has only begun. The poor lad may have decided to return home but that didn’t mean he was giving up on him. He was always told that he could be a sneaky bastard; perhaps he could put that talent to work by spying on Jared; make sure he’s safe, make sure he’s happy and not hurting. Sure it was stalking and a bit creepy if his friends found out but he had fallen madly head over heels in love with him and he wasn’t going to let him completely out of his sight.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen takes Jared home but a warm welcome is beyond his reach in the Padalecki family.

Are you ready?” Asked Jensen masking his sadness with happiness but the sadness still bled through.  
“Yeah.” Jared said quietly, his voice choked with emotion he was trying so hard to conceal.

“Okay. Lets go.” Jensen was bouncing his keys in one hand.  
Jared followed him out through the front door and towards his black, shiny, 67 Chevy Impala which he secretly admired.

“Buckle up.” Said Jensen as Jared slid into the passenger seat, wincing slightly at his healing wound. “Yeah, be careful sitting down. Don’t slide or it will pull your wound apart. Even the with the stitches gone, it’s still healing. The skin isn’t fused together all the way.”

Jared only nodded his understanding in the affirmative, before reaching up beside him, pulling the seatbelt diagonally across his lanky frame and let go as he heard a click sound.”

Jensen’s head jerked forward once as he noticed his passenger was seat belted in and pulled the car into reverse, once he was backed up into the outside portion of the street, he jerked the steering wheel into a large crescent turn before shifting the gear into drive moving forward towards Jared’s destination.

It was a short but quiet drive home; for Jared, it seemed like an eternity before they reached his pale white two story home. Jared heaved a melancholy sigh as he felt the farewell distance between he and Jensen begin to stretch. He quickly flicked his eyes towards the man he had fallen in love with and noted from his peripheral vision, there was nobody awaiting his arrival even though Jensen had called his home in advance.

Jensen leaned forward, about to pull the driver’s door hand towards him when Jared stopped him. “My parents might upset at receiving a guest without prior notice.”

Jensen stared at him flabbergasted. “Proper notice, I called and told them I was bringing you home and I’m not a guest, I’m a doctor.”

Jared averted his eyes sadly towards his knees. “Calling them and telling them that you are bringing me home is a lot different than making an appointment to see my father even if you are a doctor. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jensen mumbled absently as he chanced a glance out his window and noticed the subtle way the heavy, living room curtain was pulled towards the side before it dropped back into place. “I think I’d better let you go before somebody starts making assumptions. About us.”

Jared’s lips quivered into a saddened smile. “Yeah okay. Thanks again for all you’ve done.”

“My pleasure.” Then Jensen’s arm shot out, grasping Jared’s hand in his, letting go of a small rectangular business card that now rested in the taller man’s palm. “Any time you need any thing, ANYTHING at all even if it’s just to talk; day or night, you call me. Alright?”

Jared nodded the affirmative even though he knew he would never call the doctor. This was farewell and he had to accept it for the sake of his church and family.

Jensen noted that Jared was not really going to call him. He wasn’t stupid. He could see the look of deception that rested the taller man’s eyes and he understood. He probably didn’t have access to a phone if his father had anything to say about it. This may have been farewell to Jared but it wasn’t to Jensen, not by a long shot.

“Bye.” Jared spoke quietly before opening his door.

Jensen mimicked his words in almost a whisper, looking at Jared’s retreating back longingly.

Jared didn’t know why he was so surprised when he opened the front door and his family didn’t not run excitedly to him and embrace him in greeting. Instead, his siblings were doing their chores, no acknowledgment towards him whatsoever and his mother handed Megan the dish rag, Finish up for me.”

Megan gave her a brief nod before Sherrie made her way to her second born. “You’re father said to send you to his office when you got home.”

“Yes maam.” Jared answered her before turning towards the left, shuffling his way towards Jerold’s office; feeling uncertain and a bit fearful of what his father had in store for him.

Stopping at his father’s door, Jared tapped lightly on the hard wood and waited patiently for his father to grant him permission to enter his majesty’s office.

3 1/2 minutes later, Jared heard his father’s firm words. “Come in.”

Jared slowly entered the office closing the door softly behind him. “Have a seat.” Came his father’s command and Jared did so immediately.

Gerald studied his son briefly before honoring him with his verbal attention. “I’m not going to beat around the bush. We are going to just jump right in.”

Jared swallowed the massive golf ball sized lump in his throat before nodding the affirmative.

“Good.” Said Gerald and then to himself. “Good. I understand that you had quite the adventure that led to your absence.” And without waiting for a response, “You should be grateful that the Lord has saved you from falling into the temptation that would had damned you to hell through all eternity. What Doctor Ackles calls rape, the Lord calls Salvation and before I excuse you to do your daily chores, I want you to get on your knees and pray. Thank God for delivering you from evil; thank him for making you his chosen one to be saved from eternal damnation but before you do that, have you learned anything from this gruesome experience?”

“Yes sir.” Jared lied, not knowing what lesson he was supposed to learn from being raped but judging from the smile on his dad’s face, he knew he answered correctly.

“Good.” Gerald nodded his approval. “I will ask you more questions tomorrow in church before your baptism. Now get down on your knees and start thanking the Lord for sparing your soul.”

  
Jared prayed to God as Jerald hovered above him. He thanked him for the four soldiers he sent to save his soul. He put as much feeling as he could muster in his prayer to his father’s satisfaction. Once he ended it with a heartfelt ‘Amen’ His father excused him to do his daily chores as if he was never gone.

“Please open your bibles to Luke chapter 15 verses 11 through 32.” Gerald began after the hymns have died down and he began telling the parable of the prodigal. “And I know what you’re thinking, Brother Gerald, why are you telling us the story about the prodigal son? And I say to you this, because my prodigal son has returned. As many of you have noticed, my son Jared was absent from the church. My son was on a journey sent by God. Come on up here Jared.” Then Gerald motioned his son to join him next to the pulpit.

Blushing slightly, Jared rose from a sitting position and slowly made his way towards his father.

“My son Jared.” Gerald placed his arm loosely around Jared’s shoulders. “Came to me one night and said to me, father I have some upsetting news that I am unsure how to tell you and I told him that if God has placed it upon his heart to tell me, then it is his job to listen and the next words came as a hard blow to the gut for I knew it was weighing down on his conscience, his words were, father I am a sodomite. I have not yet committed sins of the flesh but I have committed them in my heart. Please save me from this tragedy before it devours my soul. Oh father I am so afraid. What can I do to change? And I said to him, son, we will pray, you have come to me as the Lord has placed it on your heart to do so. That is the first step to salvation.”

Jared inaudibly gasped as his father continued to embellish his story and to his utter shock and horror, his father fell to his knees shaking his fist in the air for dramatic effect. “After my son prayed for his salvation, I was left alone feeling helpless and betrayed by God and I shook my fist and I hollered, FATHER, WHY HAVE THOU FORSAKEN ME? HAVE I NOT BEEN A LOYAL SERVANT TO YOU?”

Then Gerald placed his hand on the edge of the pulpit and pulled himself up into a standing position. “And then the Lord’s voice broke through my self pity, my feelings of betrayal and he said to me, you have wavered in your faith. Those words still echo in my ears like a gunshot and I wept as the Lord continued to speak to me saying Brother Gerald, I have not forsaken you. I am right here praising you for being a loyal servant; the reason grief has been bestowed upon your family has nothing to do with me.”

Then Gerald’s eyes scanned the congregation before coming to rest on Sharon. “Do you remember when I told you it was time for you to procreate your second born? I said yes father, I remember and I am forever grateful and the Lord then placed a revelation upon my heart; he said, your son was supposed to be righteous just as your other two children are because with your second born, your wife took pleasure in that procreation.”

Sharon averted her eyes towards her knees as a slight blush crept up her cheeks. “She became aroused, The Lord continued to explain. And in her arousal, your son was created out of sin instead of righteousness. When he was born, he was a sickly baby. The devil had him during conception. He deceived us all by making your son pretend to be a righteous man until Satan began to enlist him in his army by turning him into a sodomite so I placed it upon his heart to confess to you before he’d commit this act of transgression.”

Jared’s eyes darted towards his mother; pitying the humiliation his father was putting her through in front of the entire congregation. He had made the decision that once he was alone with her, he would inquire her about what had just taken place today. Maybe if he offered her a listening ear, she would realize there was at least one person on her side. At that exact moment, she seemed so much smaller; so alone and so verbally beaten down. It took him all of his strength not to break away from his father’s hold and throw his arms around her neck but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would be rejected by her because men do not get hugs from their mothers; he also knew that the private conversation between his mother and himself would not remain private for long as she would inform her husband. Her loyalty was with his father, not him or his siblings. Just the very thought brought a shadow of sadness blanketing his very being.

 Gerald snaked his arm around Jared’s shoulders once more. “The Lord sent four soldiers to cure my son of this darkness, this disease that devours our youth’s souls and last night, my son came home; my prodigal son and he came up to me and he threw himself at my mercy and he wept. He said Father, thank you for praying for me. I am no longer a sodomite. The Lord has shown me mercy and I no longer feel the flames of hell lapping at my heels and today, he will be baptized and be purified of the evil he was conceived in. Come my boy.” Gerald directed Jared to the baptismal.

More lies spewing out of his father’s mouth. Wasn’t that one of the ten commandments that his father was breaking? Thou shall not lie? But then again, leave it to his father to probably be able to twist that one sentence around to make it okay.

Jared pulled a blue gown over his head covering his clothing just as his father instructed him and they stepped behind the giant square shaped hole in the wall, Jared facing towards his right faced away from the congregation and Gerald facing forward with on hand in the air and one on Jared’s wrist. “Okay, Do you renounce Satan and his plans to destroy your righteous ways?”

“I do.” Jared quoted robotically as he held his fist in front of his face waiting for instruction.

“Do you renounce the evil your mother has bestowed upon you?” Gerald asked as he continued to hold onto Jared’s wrist.

“I do.” Jared repeated his answer robotically tacking on the unsaid word you lying asshole.

“Do you renounce your homosexuality so that you can begin to walk in the light with God?” Gerald asked.

“I do.” Jared swallowed noisily, feeling the entire congregation’s unblinking judgmental eyes on him.

Then Gerald raised Jared’s fist to his nose, a clear indication for him to plug his nostrils before immersing his entire head in the water and he placed his other hand on the small of his son’s back and tipped him backwards into the water. “ Then I baptize you in the father, the son and the holy ghost.”

Instead of pulling his son right back up like he usually did at baptisms, he held him under the water. “As you can tell, I am not letting him up right away as I am drowning the evil from his body and purifying him in the blood of our Lord and savior.”

Jared’s lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen as his father continued to hold him under water and despite how hard he tried to pull his father’s hands free from holding him, those hands remained unmoving; he began to wonder if this was his father’s twisted way of saving him was releasing him to God by killing him. His hand flew frantically under the water trying valiantly to grab his father’s unyielding hands. Eyes closing slowly, darkness began to drag him into the abyss. His body becoming lax in his father’s hold.

“ALRIGHT, THAT’S ENOUGH. YOU’RE GONNA KILL HIM.” Christian shot to his feet panic widening his eyes as adrenalin was pumped into his heart.

Gerald pulled Jared up, his eyes boring into Christian’s as his son was coughing and gasping for air. “I kept my son’s head immersed into the water until God told me to lift him to salvation as the Lord spoke to Abraham telling him to sacrifice his son Isaac. As Abraham took out his knife, his hands trembling. He was about to sacrifice his son when God spoke to him and said Abraham stop. Do not hurt your son, you have proven your faith and how much you love me. Just as God spoke to Abraham, the Lord spoke to me through Christian. He is a new member of our Congregation so everyone please welcome him as we sing our closing hymn.”

Everyone started singing as they lined up before Christian all shaking his hand.

Christian tried to steal a glimpse of Jared to make sure the poor lad was alright but the line of people were so endless, they were blocking his view.

Finally as the line began to thin, Gerald made his way towards Christian, A smile creasing his face. “Well done Christian. I knew from the very first day that you walked into my office, that it was God who sent you as he had sent you to be the advocate for my son by telling me that it was time to pull out of the darkness and into the light of our Lord and savior.”

And with that, Gerald was gone but not too far. He had taken his usual spot at the door where people praised him for such a powerful sermon and he as usual, gave credit to God.

TO BE CONTINUED....

 


End file.
